


Letter to Santa

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed, leaning against the wall of the hospital lounge and letting his head rock backwards, hand tightening around the piece of paper in his hand. Scott had talked Stiles into volunteering at the hospital to give the kids a little something for Christmas, it didn’t take much convincing. Just before they all split up for lunch, the kids had convinced Scott and Stiles to write letters to Santa with them. Letters telling Santa what they wanted most in the world for Christmas…</p><p>Stiles glanced down at his own letter, fingers curling around the paper and threatening to crumple it. It had been several months since Derek left Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter to Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorakoDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorakoDragon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to [my dragon](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com) and [my drawer](http://indecentdrawer.tumblr.com) <3

Stiles sighed, leaning against the wall of the hospital lounge and letting his head rock backwards, hand tightening around the piece of paper in his hand. Scott had talked Stiles into volunteering at the hospital to give the kids a little something for Christmas, it didn’t take much convincing. It wasn’t as though Stiles had anything better to do the morning of Christmas Eve while his dad was finishing up work so he could spend Christmas Day with his son. 

They had gotten up hilariously early and decorated the children’s wing and they were both decked out in holiday clothes - Stiles had antlers and a little nose that glowed and the kids loved it. The smaller ones would laugh and poke at his nose. Scott was an elf with ears that had Stiles calling him Spock all day.

Now it was noon, the kids were eating their lunch and Scott had gone to buy him, Stiles and Melissa something to eat. Just before they all split up for lunch, the kids had convinced Scott and Stiles to write letters to Santa with them. Letters telling Santa what they wanted most in the world for Christmas…

Stiles glanced down at his own letter, fingers curling around the paper and threatening to crumple it. It had been several months since Derek left Beacon Hills.

With a sigh, Stiles folded up the letter and dropped it into the garbage bin sitting next to him on the floor.

“Stiles?”

He jumped at the voice of his best friend, eyes darting up to face a concerned expression. Scott’s eyes glanced between Stiles and the garbage bin, their lunch balanced in his hands.

“Ah, nothing, just waitin’ on you man!” Stiles recovered with an enthusiastic smile, walking up and clapping Scott on the shoulder before relieving him of the food. “Let’s eat.”

“Yeah… okay…” Scott spoke slowly, hesitantly, like he wanted to believe Stiles but his eyes were fixed on the garbage bin that held a secret Stiles was keeping from him. Eventually he shook his head and nodded at Stiles, smiling back at him. “Yeah man, let’s go.”

.  
.

Getting up at ridiculous hours in the morning wasn’t new to Stiles. He hadn’t been sleeping very well, not after their little self-sacrificial experiment. It wasn’t surprising to him, but it was bothersome to be tossing and turning in his bed until he was startled awake at four or five in the morning.

Stiles’ solution was to go downstairs, heat up some leftovers, and drink lots of milk.

This night, when Stiles stepped down the steps in his Christmas pajama hanging low on his lips and barefoot, he felt a draft on his bare skin, and that wasn’t normal. With a frown, he picked up the new bat he’d purchased and left standing against the stairs before walking to the door.

It was closed and locked. No one had tampered with it and tried to break in. He peeked around and into the kitchen. No one was there. Nothing had been disturbed.

Then he heard a noise.

Of course he heard a noise.

Stiles threw his head back. In any other case, he would tell himself he was too smart to go investigate the strange noise. But he was armed, he dealt with supernatural creatures on a daily basis and lived, and he could handle most shit thrown at him. A simple burglar or human murderer wasn’t much of a threat. And who the hell would try to steal from the Sheriff’s house anyway? Kill… well that was a different story if they were after Stiles.

Stiles inched toward the living room, where the sound emanated from. He peered around the corner and saw… darkness. The same old Stilinski living room in the dark, decorated yet unplugged Christmas tree set up in the shadowy corner where any burglar could hide behind it and not be found out.

He went in bat first, sliding down the wall toward the light switch and when he turned it on… it would have made more sense for Stiles to be facing a criminal.

Instead, he was faced with one Derek Hale… sitting beneath the tree with the presents… with a box wrapped around his torso.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open, eyes narrowing in confusion and suspicion at the innocent yet startled expression Derek was giving him. As though it were perfectly natural for a person to be wrapped and under someone else’s tree…

“Derek?”

“Stiles.”

His jaw opened and closed, head shaking as he tried to wrap his mind around this… gift. “Were you just gonna… sit there all night until we woke up?”

Derek’s eyes widened at that and he started to get up, “No-“

“Because I’m pretty sure my dad would have shot you-“

“No, Stiles-“

“Probably only in the leg or somewhere non-vital but still man, he’s got loaded guns all around this house-“

“Stiles!” Derek hissed, standing up finally and taking a few steps toward the boy who finally shut up. “I was going to text you.”

“You were?”

“I know you keep your phone under your pillow, I thought after a few texts you would wake up.” Derek explained, holding out his phone that he actually did have in his hand. “I was about to text you before I heard you came down the stairs.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded awkwardly, shifting his feet and staring at Derek. Silence fell over the two of them as they looked at each other and around the room, unsure of how to proceed even though Stiles was pretty sure that was Derek’s responsibility considering he broke into Stiles’ house to put himself under the tree.

Finally, Derek’s gruff and uncomfortable tone broke the silence. “Why do you have a bat?”

“I dunno, why are you wrapped and under my tree?” Stiles shot back, but set the bat down against the wall nonetheless.

“I um… got your letter.”

Stiles frowned, tilting his head in confusion, “My letter? I didn’t write you a letter, Derek.”

“No… not technically…” Derek shrugged, averting his eyes and focusing on his phone instead. “Scott took pictures of it and sent it to me.”

“Scott took a picture of what now?” Stiles was getting impatient with this. He was tired, he wanted to get something to eat and go back to sleep to pretend this was all a dream. This was the most unconventional way for Derek to come back to town after being gone and he didn’t understand, couldn’t. He had expected to be more coherent… and more clothed for Derek’s return.

Derek sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded and wrinkled piece of paper. “Scott sent me the pictures of this, so I came back and met him. He gave it to me and I… well I came here.”

Stiles eyes widened as he took the paper that was offered to him, fingers brushing against the familiar texture. “That little shit…”

“You wrote a letter to Santa?”

“You read my letter to Santa that I threw in the trash and was then fished out by my nosy best friend?”

“Yes,” Derek said without hesitation and that threw Stiles off a bit. Because Derek  _read his letter_  and clearly followed it to a tee.

“I… you… but how did you get here to fast? Where were you? What have you been doing? Where the hell have you been and why haven’t you contacted any of us?”

Derek frowned, looking down at his feet and Stiles swore he looked ashamed. “I’ve been busy, with Cora. It’s… I wanted to give Scott the space he needed. He’s the alpha now. He needs time to adjust to his own territory and his own pack. You all needed space… and I had to give that to you.”

“You didn’t have to disappear without a word, Derek. You could have sent us updates, you could have-“

“I know, Stiles. I’m sorry. I… thought I was doing what was best.”

“You do that a lot you know.”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re usually wrong.”

“Stiles.”

“Sorry…” Stiles couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, however, and Derek returned it with a shake of his head.

“So you’re here…”

“I would think that obvious,” Derek’s brow pretty much answered that for Stiles, raised high and humored.

Stiles ignored him, stepping forward into Derek’s space instead. “You’re here, in my house, waiting for me… and you’re wrapped.”

Derek nodded, green eyes connecting with hazel. “I am.”

Stiles bit his lower lip, eyes scanning Derek’s body before darting back up, “Can I… unwrap you?”

To that, Derek smirked and nodded and Stiles’ thought he was dreaming again. Stiles’ didn’t focus on that, however, instead he reached forward with the slightly trembling fingers of his free hand and tugged on the end of the red bow. It unraveled slowly from Derek’s torso, the other end falling to the ground around Derek. It didn’t do anything, didn’t remove any articles of clothing, but it felt as though it removed a barrier between them.

“I unwrapped you,” Stiles said, stating the obvious as his fingers curled around the bow, eyes beaming up at Derek.

“You did.” Derek nodded, smile spreading across his lips at the playful expression on Stiles’ face.

“So that means you’re mine, right?”

Derek laughed, “I believe that’s how presents work, yes.”

“Good,” Stiles grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Derek’s in a shy, soft kiss.

Derek’s lips moved under his, gentle but eager as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back and pulled him close.

“I missed you,” Stiles breathed onto his lips. He knew he and Derek weren’t serious… they had never established their relationship before he left, too much had been going on. But these stolen kisses, the feel of Derek’s chest against his, he missed it a great deal.

“Same,” Derek agreed, pressing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips. That didn’t agree with Stiles. He opened his lips, darting his tongue out and teased it along Derek’s lip before Derek deepened the kiss with a groan. Stiles sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and breathing in the distinct smell of Derek Hale.

Stiles’ brought his hands up to slide up Derek’s neck and into his hair, and the letter he was holding so tightly fell to the floor at their feet.

 

_“Dear Santa,_

_How’ve you been since I stopped believing in you? I know this is a tall order and a rather unusual request - but if it’s not too much of a stretch, is there a chance you can deliver a Derek Hale to me? He doesn’t need to be wrapped and under the tree, but that would make things more interesting. I just… I want him here. It’s not the same without him and I miss him, a lot._

_Thanks for everything Santa,_

_Stiles.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [my tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) if you want to see more fics, I don't always post my fics on AO3


End file.
